Playing with fire
by YoshieTaka
Summary: Why does Hermione Granger insist on staying at 12 Grimmauld Place? The answer lies... well, it quite literally lies in the bed of one fellow Marauder. { One-shot }


Hola, guys!

I haven't told you this, but I have gone off to Crete for a week, resulting in me not posting any updates to _Pieces_. Actually, I'm leaving on Wednesday and the wi-fi connection is extremely slow. That being said, I haven't been able to post anything - I haven't even had the time to write much. However, whenever I had a bit of time, I turned on my phone and managed to write, bit by bit, a little smutty one-shot about our dear Sirius and Hermione. That's not your typical HP pairing, I know, but recently I have grown to like these two together quite a lot. I hope that this fan fiction might bring you to the same conclusions about the couple. ^_^

I promise I will try to post a new chapter of _Pieces_ as soon as possible!

Oh! Also, I totally do not own Harry Potter, even though I would love to.

* * *

 _Sirius did not die in the attack at the Ministry during Harry's fifth years and continued to fight against the Dark side with the rest of the Order. The war did not end with the fall of Voldemort and instead continued with the Death Eaters striving to avenge their Lord. 12 Grimmauld Place became an important hideout; although Sirius' house did not serve as the main Order Headquarters, the safehouse allowed the members to seek safety there when their lives were in danger. Oddly enough, the building housed only four residents at this time. Sirius stayed there permanently as he was well protected within the Black wards. Another of the current residents was Anthony Wilkins, an Order newbie. His entire family was slaughtered back when he had been a little schoolboy. Just after they let him out of foster care, he very enthusiastically joined the Order of the Phoenix, his motivation clear to everyone. The third person who hid under the roofs of the former Black household was Andromeda Black, her house having been recently damaged during a Death Eater attack and she had nowhere else to stay at the moment._

The last but not least of the residents at 12 Grimmauld Place was the very Hermione Granger herself. No one really knew why she chose to live in the building where Walburga Black constantly shrieked curses at her from her portrait that was permanently stuck to the wall, Sirius having tried to rip it off both magically and physically many times, but failing miserably.

Hermione had her own house in the depths of muggle London, its wards so heavy and well layered that no curse, let alone an unwanted visitor could possibly get in. Again, to the surprise of everyone, she was keen on living with Sirius, Anthony and Andromeda.

No one ever knew why, as the reason to Hermione's curious decision happened always only behind strongly silenced walls.

The main door of 12 Grimmauld Place opened with a creak and closed softly immediately afterwards, all of the wards shutting back into place, creating an unconquerable fort. Sirius was alerted by his defense spells to the new presence at the house, knowing very well who the person was. He rose from his chair in his study and quickly strode downstairs towards the living room where he knew Hermione would already be.

He stopped momentarily at the door, looking at the back of her curly hair before closing the distance between them in a flash. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against his chest, then twining his arms around her waist.

"I missed you, kitten," he rasped into her ear and pressed his lips to the shell of her neck. She shivered under his attentions and sighed. Turning in his arms, she wound her hands behind his neck and looked in his eyes. Sirius let out a shaky breath which reached her lips in gentle puffs.

It happened quickly; to the eye of an ordinary viewer, it would seem as if the two of them apparated to be closer to each other - and maybe they did because, in fact, it was only a matter of milliseconds before their lips met.

It all went downhills then. Hermione moaned and Sirius took the opportunity to delve with his tongue into the depths of her mouth. It was a battle of dominance; they always fought for the upper hand, each of them trying to have their way.

She bit down on his lower lip and Sirius groaned, sliding his hands down to her bum, squeezing, groping and pulling her centre against his now very dominant member.

Hermione gasped for breath and put her right hand on his chest, leaning back from the kiss. Sirius followed her movement and tried to recapture her lips with his, but she turned her head slightly to the side and chuckled hoarsely, which only caused his erection to harden.

"Not now, Sirius. I have to report back to the Order," she said, a slight smile playing with her lips. Sirius groaned again, this time from frustration, and put his forehead on hers, showing her that _he_ bloody hell could not wait. The movement emanated another sweet moan from Hermione. Her knees felt weak and for a moment she had to lean against him for support. But just as Sirius started to lean his head towards hers again, she shook her head and laughed again, making a step back from him.

"I'll be right back, I promise," she called over her shoulder, making her way towards the fireplace. Sirius sent a disappointed growl after her. At least he could admire the view, he decided as he watched the swell and sway of her ass while she walked.

As she fell to her knees and threw letax in the fireplace, sticking her head into the dirt to begin the call in order to report the outcomes of her mission to the Order, Sirius thought he might explode, just then and there. He stared at her ass, now stuck in the air as she knelt on the ground, and began stroking his penis through his trousers. The offending material restrained his growth and he did not hesitate a second before unzipping the jeans. Slowly, he strolled towards his lover and knelt behind her, pressing himself against the curves of her bum. He felt her shudder and chuckled as he imagined her expression on the other end of the fire call.

He put his hands on her hips once again and let them wander over her body. He let them fall to her bum, stroking her but checks through her leggins, going up again, over her sides, briefly squeezing her breasts before going down again. She was shaking all over, flinching from excitement as he touched her. Sirius almost purred as she pushed her ass against him at one point.

He simply could not have waited anymore, and he blamed it all on her. If she just waited, they could have done a quickie against the wall and after the call, they would have continued in his bed — he liked to believe she belonged there; he loved the thought of her amongst his sheets, tangled both into them and into him.

His hands stopped at the waistband of her trousers, roughly pulling them down along with her panties. He hummed happily as the sweet aroma of her arousal reached his nostrils. He let himself out from the confines of his boxers and with one fast movement, he was inside her.

He gasped from pleasure as she shuddered all over, her insides tightening around him. Oh, how he loved the feeling of her warmness enveloping him. Her cunt was his home, his favorite place to be.

He pulled away and slammed back into her right after that, relishing in the feelings and moaning loudly. It was good neither Anthony, nor Andromeda were at the house at the moment, but truthfully, he would not even care. He would just shag her anyway, should it be in front of them, he could not give a damn.

With the second hard trust, Hermione arched her back, having to pull away from the call. His ears were full of her moans then. She straightened her back and set on his thighs, putting her hands behind his neck to help herself rise and fall back down on him. He could die happy just at that moment. He loved it when she took control.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of slapping their flesh against each other, the moans and the groans that constantly grew louder and his dirty whispers in her ear.

In one fluid motion, he grabbed her hips and, still inside her, he whisked the both of them up on their feet. Hermione understood and braced herself against the ledge of the fireplace. He did not let go of her hips and began slamming into her with new fervor. Her pussy fluttered around him with each trust. In, out. In, out. The speed was not enough anymore. He knew the both of them would be bruised by tomorrow, but fuck, he had not seen her for three weeks and he had dreaded he might not ever see her again. They were allowed to be rough, it was their right.

They were gasping for breath now and Sirius's movements became haggard. He found himself unable to pull out, so he just stayed inside her, making desperate, quick trusts against her walls. She did not seem to complain, though, as she only moaned louder and put one of her hands behind his neck again. He watched her breasts bounce through the collar of her shirt from his position behind her and suddenly he became close, so close. But he had to wait for her, had to make her come. One of his hands fell down from her hip to her centre and he began stroking her there, to which her cunt constricted against him. He groaned happily and bit down on her shoulder, letting himself go as her spasms enveloped him again and again in the midst of their mutual orgasms.

"Good call?" he managed to get out between his frantic gasps. "Everything settled?"

Hermione, though, found herself only capable to nod, not being able to give him a verbal response. He did not need anything else, anyway, the single bob of her head up and down was enough. With one fluid movement, he picked her up, bridal style, and briefly caught her lips in his own. "Good," he said when he let her lips go, "then to bed it is. And just for your information, you are under house arrest for the next three weeks," he uttered mirthfully as he practically ran up the stairs to their shared bedroom.


End file.
